


Happy New Year!

by TheHumming6irdWrites (JustAnotherCumberfictionFangirl)



Series: No Time For Regrets [2]
Category: Irish Actor RPF, Michael Fassbender - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Librarian Fassy, Michael Fassbender AU, Pure Unadulterated Filth, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5594839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherCumberfictionFangirl/pseuds/TheHumming6irdWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuing the story of Michael and Darcey...</p><p>Happy New Year to all my lovely readers! I hope 2016 is everything you want it to be! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

**Chapter One**

 

Darcey Collins crept up behind her boyfriend of almost a year as he bent over the hotel bed, faffing around with his carry-on bag for the umpteenth time that morning.  

“Michael! Come on… we’re going to miss the flight if you don’t get that sexy arse of yours in gear!”

She made her point explicit with an emphatic whack on said arse, making Michael jump up and turn on his heels, a flash of something Darcey couldn’t quite put her finger on in his eyes before he checked himself and grinned wickedly.

“Now, now, Miss Collins…” he tut tutted teasingly “Have they not been teaching you anything at that school you’re training at? Corporal punishment was banned many years ago my dear!” He waggled his eyebrows and Darcey found herself inadvertently biting her lip and clenching her thighs tightly together, trying to stave off the throbbing that was already beginning.

_Damn him! How did he manage to do that? He somehow just turned something as innocuous as a quick slap on the arse into something altogether much more, well… stimulating…_

But they _really_ did not have time for this now! They were already on the last minute, having booked the earliest available flight out to Cork from Manchester airport. They still needed to check out of the hotel, then lug their bags along the labyrinth of travelators over to the main terminal.

“Michael…” she warned, her cheeks burning as he gave her an appreciative once over with those mischievous blue eyes of his before he grabbed his bags and escorted her towards the door.

*

The flight to Cork was uneventful. No sooner had they taken off, it seemed they were starting their descent.

Unfortunately things started to go wrong from the minute they set foot in Ireland. They must have waited for almost an hour at baggage reclaim before the conveyor belt stopped turning and it became apparent that Darcey’s bag wasn’t coming.

Frustrated tears poured down her face as she stood filling out an incident file at the airline desk. All she could think about was the presents she’d lovingly sought out to give to her grandparents - for once in person, the gifts she’d chosen especially for Michael’s family - wanting to make a good first impression, and lastly but by no means least, the very special present she’d bought especially for Michael’s eyes only.

As the lady on the desk scanned her luggage receipt she discovered her suitcase had inexplicably been rerouted to Amsterdam and would not arrive for at least twenty four hours. Thankfully they would be in Ireland for five days over the New Year so all was not lost but all Darcey could think about right at that moment was the fact that her nerves were already beginning to jangle at the thought of finally meeting the Fassbender family in person and all she had to wear were the clothes on her back, along with a hastily packed thermal vest top and leggings that she’d shoved in her carry-on at the last minute.  

Seeing her distress, Michael hugged her tightly, telling her it was going to be just fine. They were just clothes after all he tried to soothe her, not realising just how much she was freaking out now they were here, in Ireland. Of course it was easy for Michael to say. _He had his clothes!_ The airline employee took pity on her and sympathetically handed Darcey an emergency toiletries bag and a voucher to buy a few basic essentials.

Gathering as much resolve against another onslaught of tears as she could muster, Darcey thanked the employee and excused herself to go and try to fix her face before they made their way through to the arrivals lounge. Thank God her make-up was in her carry on.

Meanwhile, Michael stood with the remaining bags, distractedly tapping away on his mobile phone, texting his mum to let her know the situation so neither her or his dad would put their foot in it when they finally got through to the arrivals hall. He wanted everything on this trip to be perfect. He knew Darcey was nervous, although he couldn’t for the life of him fathom why. They’d Skyped a few times now with his parents and they loved her. They were beyond excited to finally meet her in person and even his sister had flown over from the States. They were going to be spending the next few days with his parents before heading up to County Clare for a couple of days to visit Darcey’s grandparents. Michael’s stomach flipped at that thought, memories of meeting her parents on Christmas Eve still vivid in his own mind.

_Yeah, perhaps he did know how Darcey was feeling after all._

 

Darcey looked herself up and down in the full length mirror and sighed. Her face was flushed, her eyes puffy and some of her meticulously applied mascara had run, leaving black trails down her ruddy cheeks.

_Waterproof my arse!_

She grabbed some tissue and wiped away the murky trails before splashing some cold water on her cheeks. She smoothed down her knee length wool skirt, thankful that she had finally decided on the skirt and top ensemble, and figuring at least she should be able to get through the next couple of days if she could just get hold of a couple of tops. She’d driven Michael half-crazy over what to pack, and nearly sent him over the edge as she’d modelled various dresses. His eyes had been on stalks each time she’d come back down the stairs in her tiny cottage. Eventually he’d made it crystal clear that if _he_ had any say in the matter she’d be stark-bollock naked at all times and that, while he _really_ _did_ appreciate the effort she was going to for his parents, they would love her even if she turned up in a sack.

_Well, maybe not an actual sack but she’d got the gist._

Then he’d taken great delight in unwrapping her from a particularly tight black dress and ravishing her right there at the bottom of the stairs. Darcey still had the damn friction burns from the carpet, although thankfully they were well hidden under her thick tights.

_Jesus! That man was insatiable!_

Not that she’d have him any other way of course but it was crazy to think back to the hesitant, nervous Michael she’d met a little over a year ago. In just over a day’s time it would be their one year anniversary and she simply couldn’t be happier.

_Well, not counting her damn suitcase deserting her of course…_

A quick touch up of her eyeliner and mascara and she was as good as she was going to get.

Michael was waiting patiently, and broke into a warm smile as she walked back over towards him.

“Hey love, feeling a bit better?” he gave her a quick kiss and grabbed her hand when she smiled up at him and nodded.

“C’mon then. My mum’s waiting outside. She said you’re more than welcome to borrow anything you want and if needs be we can pop into the village for anything else later” he squeezed her hand reassuringly and Darcey felt her heart swell. She really was a lucky, lucky girl.

As they made their way through the arrivals hall a tall woman with a sleek dark bob came running up to them both, nearly knocking Michael over with the ferocity of her hug. Darcey recognised her immediately and broke free from his hand, standing back just a little and giving him the opportunity to hug his mum properly. They hadn’t seen one another in person in over a year and even though Michael kept in regular contact it was clear his parents loved him and had missed him dearly.

“Oh my boy! Look at you! Aren’t you just a sight for sore eyes? You look so well love…” she pulled back then, searching for Darcey.

Michael turned and grabbed Darcey’s hand again, guiding her closer.

“Mum… this is Darcey” Michael beamed from ear to ear as he presented her, those teeth of his grinning like the Cheshire cat “Darcey… my mum”

“It’s wonderful to finally meet you in person Mrs Fassbend…” Darcey started to say before losing the end of her sentence as Michael’s mum hugged her so tightly she had to fight for air. Darcey’s face must have been a vision of shocked surprise because Michael snorted with laughter before pulling his mum back.

“Bloody hell mum! She can barely breathe!” he grinned.

“Oh my love! I’m so sorry! It’s just… well, I’ve been desperate to finally meet you. And just look at you” she smiled warmly at Darcey “aren’t you just pretty as a picture.”

Darcey’s face flushed red for a completely different reason now. She was flattered and instantly knew she was going to have a lot of fun in Ireland.

“Right… anyway, hadn’t we best be making a move? Dad will be going stir crazy by now” Michael prompted, having had several impatient texts from his dad who was waiting in the car outside.

“Right! Yes… Come on then. Oh we have lots of things planned for the next couple of days” she said with a conspiratorial air and with that she grabbed Michael’s other hand and the three of them made their way out towards the short stay car park.

The drive from Cork to Fossa, where they would be staying with Michael’s parents was beautiful. Lush green fields gave way to rolling hills and finally lakes.

Josef was just as friendly as Adele, his wife, and both had insisted on first name terms. As they’d driven along they had pointed out various points of interest, adding the occasional embarrassing anecdote about Michael’s youth, much to his mortification.

Beginning to squirm in his seat Michael tried to steer the conversation in a much less awkward direction.

“So… was it really strange not being at the restaurant this year?”

“Oh yes, Michael said you’d decided to retire. I can’t say I blame you” Darcey added “My parents were talking of much the same themselves, weren’t they?”

Michael nodded and Adele turned a little in her seat, smiling as she noted the way the younger couple were holding hands. _Ah loves young dream!_ It was such a relief to see her son looking so well. So happy. After the last few years he truly deserved it.

“Oh it wasn’t too bad. Catherine arrived late Christmas Eve. We went to mass in the morning - Father Graham passes on his regards by the way Michael - then we had lunch as we normally would. It was just a little less chaotic is all… It really was a pity you couldn’t both be here to be honest” Adele chattered before quickly adding “But we completely understand. You can’t be in two places at once. It’s just lovely to finally be able to catch up”

“Maybe next year mum?” Michael appeased, knowing his mum hadn’t meant anything by her comment “and as you said, we’re here now. And I know Darcey is definitely up for the craic, aren’t you Darce?”

Michael winked at her then, a shit eating grin on his face as he whispered in her ear “Just like I’m always up for yours…!”

Darcey gasped, much to Michael's amusement. She blushed crimson and elbowed him sharply in the ribs at his crass comment,  knowing full well his mother was watching their every move.

_This man was a fucking menace!_

There was no doubt about it. Darcey _was_ going to have to call at the village.

He’d already managed to destroy her only panties!


	2. Chapter Two

 

** Chapter Two **

“Ah yes, Superman..! Did he tell you he was obsessed as a child Darcey? He had the outfit and everything!” Catherine Fassbender looked from her brother to Darcey and laughed playfully as they all sat around the cosy lounge.

It was late afternoon and the two siblings were catching up by teasing one another mercilessly with embarrassing stories of their youth.

Darcey quirked her eyebrow at the Superman revelation.

_Superman? Really? Not Batman..._

“He even used to push all the cushions on the floor and dive off the couch dressed in that outfit, hoping he’d fly just like his hero!” Catherine added with a satisfied smirk.

“What?! It was the only place I could think of to do it…mum and dad wouldn’t let me do it at the swimming pool! And I was scared of banging my head or something!” Michael spoke defensively at this confession, his hands passionately waving around, causing Darcey to snort with laughter.

“That’s my man… Always risk-averse!” she teased, earning herself a raised eyebrow from Michael.

“Oh God do you remember Mike?” Catherine elbowed her brother playfully.

Michael’s eyes left Darcey’s smirking face and side-eyed his sister, wondering what the hell she was going to say next. She merely laughed and leant forward to face Darcey “He used to come running up to me after each dive and be all like ‘Look! Look! I’ve flown a little bit further, it’s happening, _it’s really happening!_ I’m Superman’ ”

Michael’s face reddened and he looked from Darcey’s grinning face to his mischievous sister’s and held his head in his hands and groaned loudly.

“Stop it! Just stop it. Darcey thinks I’m cool sis! You’re totally shattering the illusion I’ve painstakingly created for her!” Michael chuckled as he covered his sister’s mouth with his hand and began tickling her “Tell her all the cool stuff I did!”

Catherine guffawed at that and glanced over at Darcey who was watching the pair of them with barely contained amusement as they continued their good humoured banter.

It was clear to see that they were close. For a moment Darcey’s heart sunk just a little as she recalled how lonely it had been growing up as an only child. But then she quickly remembered how loved she had been and scolded herself. There were many, _many_ people out there who were not half as lucky as she was.

 _Still_. Proof of the tight bonds of familial love were right in front of her and she made a subconscious decision. When, and indeed _if_ , she were ever to start a family she would most certainly not want to raise an only child.

“A penny for them?”

Darcey blinked and realised Michael had slid over from his seat alongside his sister on the couch to sit on the edge of the armchair Darcey was sitting in.

“What? Oh, erm… nothing” she blinked, wondering how long she must have been staring into space as Michael looked at her dubiously. What she did know without question was that she didn't want to freak him out by mentioning kids right now.

_That was a conversation for a whole other time!_

“ _Really_. I was just enjoying listening to you guys…” she reassured “Your sister is lovely Michael”

Michael grinned at that comment, glancing over to where his sister now stood talking to his mum.

“I’m glad you like her. I can already tell she loves you. She hasn’t given you the third degree like she used to do…” his voice trailed off then and Darcey knew what the unspoken words would have been.

_Like she used to do with Laura._

Michael dragged his fingers through his hair nervously. He hated it when he slipped up and nearly mentioned _her_.

He hated it even more when he saw how his ill-thought out words affected Darcey. Despite her apparently calm nonchalance, and no matter how she tried to disguise it with a smile, he could see the tiniest flicker of sadness hidden behind her soft brown eyes and it was like a dagger to his heart that he’d done that, however inadvertently. Thankfully, it was a rare occurrence, but still...

He grabbed her hand which had been resting casually in her lap and squeezed it.

In that moment no words needed to be spoken. After Michael had confessed all that fateful New Year’s night they’d made a vow to be as open and honest with one another as possible. It had taken some time but eventually he’d told her the unabridged account of his relationship with Laura, and Darcey had wept for them both.

She couldn’t hate Laura like Michael _said_ he did, nor did she really believe he _truly_ hated her.

Pain often masquerades as hatred. 

And by God, Michael had held in his pain for a long, long time.

Over the following months, the hold Laura’s deception had had on his heart seemed to diminish and his ability to trust and love grew in its place. As he finally let go of the pain, he and Darcey only grew closer as a consequence.

Now, as she looked up at the man she loved more than anything in the world, all she could think of was how far they had both come in just a year. Michael’s eyes connected with hers and he bent down and pulled her towards him, his lips softly grazing hers before whispering “I love you”.

“I love you too Michael… or should I call you Mike?” she leant back and winked up at him.

“You can call me whatever the fuck you want love. Just as long as you never stop saying those words. You mean the world to me… you know that?” Darcey responded by pulling his lips back to her own.

A loud cough interrupted them as Michael’s sister and his Dad stood above them grinning.

“Get a room!” Catherine laughed, earning her a badly aimed swat from her brother which just missed her arm.

“Speaking of rooms…” Michael waggled his eyebrows and Darcey covered her face with her hands, blushing crimson as Michael made some feeble excuse of them needing to unpack their things and freshen up before dinner, despite the obvious knowledge that Darcey had nothing _to_ unpack.

He pulled her upright and practically dragged her towards the staircase.

“So… Superman? _Really..?_ ” Darcey raised her eyebrow and giggled nervously, trying to deflect their spectators attention away from just how obvious Michael was being right now.

“Don’t! Just… don’t!” Michael warned with a toothy grin on his face as they climbed the stairs “I know you say you wished you’d grown up with siblings but in reality _this_ is what happens! They steadily build up a repertoire of stories to break down your carefully constructed façade of coolness!”

Pushing the door open to his old bedroom, Michael tugged Darcey inside, kicking the door shut behind him and pinning her up against it.

Darcey gasped at the ferocity of his kisses against her neck and as he pressed himself against her she could feel just how much he wanted her.

"But I ain't cool right now love... i'm burning up!"

“Michael!” she admonished before groaning into his mouth as his lips collided with hers, teasing her mouth open with his tongue and darting inside “Mmm… Is this wise… mmm…” she pulled away momentarily and hissed “ _your parents are right below us_ … Oh God!”

"The only thing I can think about being below me right now is you love..." Michael slid one hand up her thigh, pushing up her skirt in the process as he sought out his affirmation of how much, despite Darcey’s best protestations, she was just as desperate as he was right now.

He was restricted by the barrier of her thick woollen tights and groaned in frustration, but undeterred he proceeded to cup her mound through the soft wool and stroked, eliciting a satisfying moan from her.

“Michael, dear… I have some towels here for the pair of you and I was wondering if Darcey needed to borrow anything. I have a spare dressing gown if that’ll be any help”.

The pair of lovers were startled by the loud knock and the softly accented voice of Michael’s mother just the other side of the door. Michael froze, giving Darcey the opportunity to pull away and quickly straighten her skirt. She raked her fingers through her hair in an attempt to tame it as Michael fidgeted with his trousers desperately trying to hide the very obvious bulge.

Taking a deep breath, and internally cursing his dearest mother's timing he partly opened the door and peeked around it, hiding the lower half of his torso.

“Yeah… great! Thanks mum…” he pulled the door a fraction wider, grabbing the pile of towels and the robe and was about to close the door when his mum placed her hand on the door frame, essentially stopping him.

“We were just chatting downstairs… and we wondered, if Darcey can make do until tomorrow, whether she’d like to come with myself and Catherine into town in the morning to pick up a few things? We thought it might be nice for the ladies to get to know one another a little better without certain… distractions!”

She raised her eyebrow in humour at her son and winked.

Darcey, having tamed herself as best she could, came to the door at the mention of her name and, looking from Michael to Adele she grinned “I’d love that. Thank you!”

“That’s settled then. We thought it might be nice to eat out tonight at our old restaurant… I’m sure Michael’s told you all about it”

“Yes… that sounds lovely…” Darcey started before realising she had nothing appropriate to change into and worried her lip.

“Darce… its fine. You’ll be fine dressed just as you are” Michael noticed and immediately guessed what she was thinking as she chewed on her lip and frowned.

“Well that’s settled! We’ll leave in about half an hour. Will that give the pair of you enough time to finish _unpacking_ and freshen up…?” Adele winked again at her son knowingly and he immediately wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

He nodded mutely and she smiled in response before turning away and leaving them both blushing at the door.

His mother’s words did have one positive effect, _given the current circumstances._ He immediately lost what remained of his erection at the realisation that his mum… _his bloody mother_ … knew _exactly_ what they’d been up to right before she’d interrupted them.

Closing the door softly he turned to Darcey who was pinked faced and still worrying her lip.

 _Damn it Darcey!_   He mentally cautioned her. After a year together had she not realised how much that fucking turned him on? _Jesus he was going to be rock hard again in a minute if she didn’t stop it!_

“What’s the matter love?” he rubbed his hand over his face and tried not to focus on her lip but instead her eyes, which too were worried.

“Is it going out with my mum and sister? You don’t have to if you don’t want to” his eyes scanned hers for any sign of uncertainty and he found himself relieved when her eyes lit up at their mention.

“Oh no! I’m actually looking forward to that. I really like them both Michael. It should be fun… and besides, it will give you a chance to catch up with your dad. I know you’ve been desperate to have a tinker about with his new bike ever since we arrived”

“Is it that bloody obvious?” he laughed then, but still searched for whatever was bothering her in her eyes.

“Michael… if I wasn’t secure in my own skin I might just be a little bit jealous of your passion for motorbikes” she winked then, her face lighting up more.

“Love, you have nothing to worry about in that department. _Yes_. I love my motorbike but _she_ doesn’t even come remotely close to how I feel about you!” he winked cheekily, knowing how she teased him mercilessly for referring to his bike as a woman.

“So tell me, sweetheart, what’s the matter? Because there _is_ something wrong, isn’t there?”

He pulled her close again and kissed her lips, chastely this time, realising that if he was to give in to temptation now there was no way they’d be out the house in the next half hour and he would never hear the end of it from the rest of the household, who no doubt his mother was already regaling with her earlier discovery.

“Uhm…” she broke away, gesturing down at her top and the now clearly apparent coffee stain right above her left breast that neither one had seemed to notice earlier. “It must have happened on the plane or something. I’ll look like a prize slob going out to dinner like this!” she groaned “it’s bad enough that I met your family with a great big stain on me but I can’t even do anything about it…” She felt the tears start to well up and brushed them away angrily.

_As if today hadn’t been stressful enough. When was she going to catch a break?_

Michael pursed his lips as if he was contemplating saying something before stepping away and striding purposefully over to his bags, ignoring Darcey’s confused look and heavy sigh. He rifled through his suit carrier and pulled a garment free from its hanger. Turning back to Darcey he held his hand out, a small smile on his face.

She looked from his face to the outstretched hand and raised her eyebrow before taking the crisp white shirt from him questioningly.

“Best I can manage I’m afraid, unless you want to borrow a t-shirt love?” he smiled and Darcey’s face relaxed a little and she laughed “Michael. I draw the line at walking around in one of my best skirts and an Iron Maiden t-shirt! But thank you.”

She pulled her stained top off, ignoring the lecherous look from her boyfriend as his eyes went immediately to her chest.

“Michael…” she warned and he growled, turning away and grabbing a clean T shirt for himself and his wash bag and heading across the landing to the bathroom for a quick wash.

Darcey applied some deodorant and brushed out her hair before pulling out her make up bag and sitting down at Michael’s old desk. Glancing around she was finally able to take in the bedroom in which Michael had spent much of his younger years, now she was no longer being distracted.

It was a bright and airy room, painted in a neutral shade of blue. Long gone were the rock posters Michael had told her had once adorned his walls. In their place, a couple of tastefully framed prints of what looked like some industrial city, though Darcey didn’t recognise it, and some family photographs.

She smiled as she noticed the photograph of Michael as a small boy with his parents and sister and some other people she didn’t recognise.

A small double bed lay alongside the wall opposite the window, which overlooked a large green field as a garden. Just beyond the field there was a gate to the right and another stretch of greenery. If Darcey squinted she could just about make out what looked like the start of an expanse of water. Michael had mentioned he'd lived close to a lake but she hadn’t realised it was just the other side of his back garden! It was a truly stunning view.

_ _

Shaking herself out of her revelry she quickly smoothed out her complexion with some concealer and deciding that, as she couldn’t get dressed up, she’d make an effort with her make up instead. She applied a heavy smoky eye and nude lipstick before finally slipping into the shirt Michael had loaned her. She was immediately swathed in the scent of him as the crisp cotton caressed her soft skin. She fastened the buttons from the hem upwards and was smiling at her reflection in the mirror until she reached her bust. Frowning she pulled the fabric together as best she could but no matter how much she breathed in she couldn’t get the next two buttons fastened.

Michael breezed back into the room just in time to hear a low barrage of curses about _‘big tits’_ flow from her mouth and stopped in his tracks, taking in her reflection in the mirror.

 _“Jesus Christ!_ Screw little black dresses and all that shit… _that_ …” he growled as he stalked over to where she stood, her hands on her hips in frustration “or rather, _you_ … _in my shirt_ , _looking like that_ …is _the_ sexiest... fucking... thing... I’ve ever seen!”

 

Darcey blushed as he blatantly eye-fucked her reflection before rolling her eyes and turning towards him with a deep frown.

_Be that as it may there was no way she could go out in public like this!_

Michael trailed one long, slim digit down the valley between her breasts and she involuntarily moaned, her eyes fixing on his mouth as he licked his lips and bent in as if to nuzzle the skin his finger had just traced over.

Gathering what little remained of her willpower and patience she pushed him gently away.

“Focus Michael! I’ve gone from looking like a slob to a bloody tart! I can’t go out _with your parents_ like this!”

Michael, hearing the frustration in her voice, tried to focus and realised she was right.

On a purely selfish note he also reluctantly admitted that they’d have to find a solution otherwise there was no way he’d even be able to walk out of this room, let alone concentrate on anything else at dinner.

He suddenly had a brainwave. Readjusting himself in his trousers – _was there ever going to be a time he wasn’t like some horny teenager around this woman?_ – he told her to wait just as she was and that he’d be right back.

He darted out of the room and a few minutes later returned, looking triumphant with a long, floaty scarf in his hand.

“Here. Catherine said this should work” he handed the scarf to her and Darcey heaved a sigh of relief as she gratefully arranged it around her neck.

“Wow! It actually looks pretty cool… does this mean I have to add ‘fashion guru’ to my talented boyfriend’s long list of skills?” she quirked an eyebrow and pulled him into a kiss, finally feeling some of the tension dissolve.

“Mmm… I don’t know about that” he grinned as they broke away, giving her ass an affectionate squeeze as she spritzed her perfume and grabbed her handbag “I was just desperate for you to keep my shirt on tonight” he licked his lips lasciviously as he pulled the door open.

Just as they were setting foot onto the landing he leant his mouth down to her ear, his hot breath sending a shiver down her spine, and growled deeply into Darcey’s ear “...because when we get back from the restaurant I want you spread out on that bed in _just_ that shirt woman! We still have some unfinished business from earlier… and this time I’m locking the damn door!”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erm, yeah... so nothing much really happens but it's kind of fluffy and we're building to the good stuff so bear with me guys!
> 
> Thanks for continuing on this little journey with me!


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Below there be filth. Fassy's eyelashes, his veinage and 'Macbeth' made me do it...

 

 

**Chapter Three**

How either one made it through dinner that evening was frankly a miracle. The looks they shared when they _thought_ no-one was looking were most certainly not appropriate in any public place. Much less in front of Michael’s parents.

It hadn’t helped that poor Darcey had been a trembling mess from the moment she’d staggered down the staircase alongside Michael after his filthy promise, his hand cupping her ass and giving it a cheeky squeeze _just_ as they turned into the lounge where his parents and sister were already waiting. She knew her face was flushed and she could feel a tiny rivulet of sweat running right down the cleft between her concealed breasts at the mere thought of Michael making good on his promise later.

And let’s not fool ourselves here, for if there was one thing Darcey _knew_ Michael was good for after all their time together, it was keeping good on his promises.

As for Michael, well he was perfectly fine – that is, just so long as he didn’t actually _look_ at his girlfriend. Because every bloody time he did he remembered the hidden treasure lurking underneath that flimsy little scarf and it sent the blood rushing directly to his cock. He swore his mum was about to ask him if he had ants in his pants, judging by the way she raised her eyebrow at him as he’d wriggled about in his seat for the umpteenth time trying to adjust himself.

Still, _somehow_ they managed to enjoy a delicious meal, having been treated like royalty by the new owners and regular patrons alike. Darcey began to realise just how well loved Michael’s family were in this small corner of Ireland and she felt immensely proud to know them. Just like her own parents, Michael’s were hard working and family orientated and she couldn’t help but to beam as she watched on as an elderly couple chatted to Adele as she proudly fussed over her son and his recent accomplishments. Darcey made a note to herself to ensure they visited Ireland much more often from now on.

As they all piled into the car for the journey back to Fossa - Darcey squeezed in-between Michael and Catherine on the back seat - Michael leaned his head towards her and whispered darkly in her ear. “I haven’t stopped thinking about you all night y’know? Just the thought of you sprawled out in just my shirt…” He growled lowly and Darcey gasped and tried to disguise it with a cough as Catherine turned her head in curiosity.

Michael continued, hell bent on making the car journey as frustratingly uncomfortable for Darcey as his own evening had been so far. “As soon as we get back, I want you to go straight upstairs…” he drawled in that sexy as hell deep voice of his “I don’t care what fucking excuse you give…” pausing for a moment he then darted his tongue out and languorously licked the shell of her ear, forcing Darcey to stifle a shudder of arousal. Realising he was getting to her, Michael followed this with a low, possessive growl as he slid his right hand onto her lower thigh, just above her knee and squeezed it firmly “and when I come upstairs I want you _on that bed_ , _legs spread_ _and ready_ because I’m gonna bury my mouth in your sopping wet pussy until you come all over my tongue!” he sucked her earlobe into his mouth, giving it a nibble before running his tongue over it to sooth it. Darcey let out another gasp, unable to think fast enough to disguise it this time as Michael proceeded to slip his hand just underneath the hem of her skirt, causing Darcey to clamp her knees together and grab his hand.

Michael smirked into her neck, his hot breath, scented with just a hint of whiskey, making her tremble despite her desperate attempt to maintain some semblance of calm. She was hyper conscious of his sister’s occasional sideways glances and the way the corners of her mouth would occasionally turn upwards knowingly whenever Darcey squirmed.

Finally Josef pulled the car into the long driveway and they came to a halt. Michael gave her earlobe one more gentle bite and groaned “Remember what I said. Get that sexy ass upstairs as soon as you can!” and with that he opened the car door, unfolded his long, lean legs from the cramped interior and beckoned Darcey before closing the car door behind her. He rested his hand on the curve of her back, leading her up the steps to the doorway and gently guided her inside the hallway, his large hand slipping down and cupping her ass with a cheeky squeeze.

“So… who’s for a nightcap?” Catherine questioned as they peeled off their winter coats inside the hallway of the cosy house.

Darcey glanced at Michael and let out a fake yawn “Do you mind if I pass? I’m exhausted and I’m starting with a bit of a headache.” Michael smirked and she narrowed her eyes at him before continuing “I think it’s probably just all the stress with the luggage catching up with me” she embellished, feeling like her true intentions were written all over her face.

“No. No, of course not meine liebe” Josef gave her a hug and she thanked everyone for a lovely evening before turning to Michael expectantly.

“Hey do you mind if I just have a quick one?” he fixed her with a knowing look, slowly running his tongue over his lower lip and she had to clench her thighs together.

“Erm… no. No, of course not!” Darcey somehow managed to keep her voice even as her mind started to wonder what the hell he was doing. Was this some sort of payback? But what for? It wasn’t _her_ fault they’d been interrupted earlier!  

Begrudgingly she kissed him and once again thanked everyone for a lovely evening before sidling over towards the staircase. She was conscious of a pair of eyes trained on her as she rose up the stairs and shot one last frustrated glance back down, catching Michael trying to secretly adjust himself before heading into the kitchen behind his parents and sister.

Darcey practically stumbled into his old bedroom and collapsed onto the bed, feeling the dull ache in her core and a deep burning in her cheeks.

“Fucker!” she muttered angrily to the empty room before standing back up and blindly unzipping her skirt. Crossing the room she laid it over the back of the chair at Michael’s old desk, slid off her heeled boots with a sigh, setting those aside, and then turned, pulling the flimsy scarf from around her neck.

She took in her flushed appearance in the full length mirror, remembering Michael’s demand and a wicked thought crossed her mind. She slowly started to unbutton the crisp white shirt and pulled it away from her heated skin…

 

Downstairs, Michael had one eye trained to the second hand on the kitchen clock as he surreptitiously sipped his Jameson’s. Catherine was stood next to him, them both leaning against the counter as their parents chattered excitedly about their plans for New Year’s Eve. He heard mention of Portmagee, but in truth he was only half listening. As he counted down the seconds until his escape he prayed that Darcey wasn’t too pissed off with him. He hadn’t missed the angry glare she’d shot at him when he’d declared he was going to have another drink.

Truth was, he’d never been quite that assertive before and he needed a minute to get his head together. For a start he had no idea where it had come from. _Well_ … other than from the torment he’d endured as he’d stared across the table at his beautiful, intelligent and sexy as fuck girlfriend. But Darcey had seemed game enough and had done exactly as he’d demanded, so clearly she must’ve wanted him to continue that on into the bedroom, _right?_

That in itself worried him. One look at her and he was usually putty in her hands. He decided to give her ten minutes to get herself ready, while he had a glass of Dutch courage and then he would make his own excuses and attempt to ravish her.

He took another sip from his glass and looked again at the clock, licking his lips in anticipation.

“Just go already you horny goat!” Catherine whispered as she elbowed him and sniggered.

Michael glared at her with mock surprise, glancing across at his parents who thankfully hadn’t heard. Catherine just smirked “Oh please Mike. You haven’t taken your eye off the damn clock since we got home… and i’ll give you a thousand dollars if you can tell me what we are planning on doing tomorrow afternoon?”

_She had him._

With a sigh he shrugged his shoulders and drained his glass, placing it in the sink and feigning his own fake yawn as he said goodnight to everyone. He had just reached the kitchen doorway when Catherine caught his arm “Mum and I are going to take Darcey out about tenish in the morning if that’s okay?” Michael nodded and pulled out his phone to set his alarm.

“Night sis” he kissed her cheek and as he pulled away she winked playfully and whispered some advice “I’ll keep mum and dad down here for a bit longer but _try_ to keep the volume down up there… You know how this house creaks at every little movement!”

And before Michael could say anything she’d winked at him again and turned on her heel back over to their parents, and refilled their glasses. Michael’s mouth was still hanging open in shock as he paced through the lounge and over towards the stairs.

He desperately tried to shake away the thought of his parents and sister being able to hear what he had planned for Darcey from his mind as he took the stairs two at a time, his long legs making short work of the distance from the lounge to the upper floor.

Once he reached the landing he walked quietly towards the bedroom door and stopped, his hand on the door knob as he listened out for any sound inside the room. Hearing nothing he slowly turned the handle and silently stepped inside, remembering to lock the door behind him.

There was no way they were going to be interrupted _this_ time…

The room was in darkness, save for the small lamp on his old desk which had the scarf Darcey had worn earlier draped over it. It had the effect of casting a soft, romantic glow over the room and as Michael’s eye’s adjusted to the low light they finally came to rest on the figure resting on the bed and he let out a low growl.

Darcey lay on her back, barely covered in his shirt with one leg bent upwards at the knee, the other spread out across the crisp white bedlinen. Her legs were parted just wide enough for Michael to see that she had taken him at his word and removed her panties along with her tights, causing his breath to hitch.

“Jesus!” he finally hissed, licking his lips and making quick work of shrugging off his T shirt before unfastening his belt and sliding his jeans to the floor. Stepping out of them he kicked them to one side and approached the bed, amazed at how Darcey was able to remain so still and silent. It was only as he knelt down in between her legs, the mattress shifting under his weight and causing a low moan to escape from her parted mouth, that he realised she was asleep.

“Fuck!” he groaned under his breath as he faced a dilemma. Did he leave her to sleep and no doubt lie awake all night trying _not_ to think about all the things he still wanted to do to her - and that she’d seemed to want him to do - or did he wake her up and do _everything_ he’d promised her earlier, _and more?_

Casting his eyes downwards he caught sight of her glistening folds and the decision was essentially made for him. He realised that she had been waiting for him and chastised himself for taking so long downstairs. She had clearly been just as turned on as he had been all evening and it was only fair that he rewarded her patience now, _surely?_

With a sly grin he licked his lips and silently bent his head closer to her sex. He breathed in the intoxicating scent of her arousal and felt his cock harden under the thin cotton of his boxer shorts. Laid out before him like this she seemed to be a sumptuous buffet and all he wanted to do was feast on her. Placing his hands on the mattress on either side of her hips he opened his mouth and indulgently ran his wide tongue slowly from the bottom of her moist outer lips to the top.

Darcey let out a low moan and Michael stopped, his tongue flat against the hood of her clit as he waited. When her breathing returned to the same regular rhythm he repeated the action in the opposite direction and she moaned again. Once again Michael stopped, doing his best to stifle his own groan as he breathed in her heady scent, his nose pressed against her entrance.

He lowered himself closer to her inviting body and balanced on one elbow. With his other hand he used two of his long digits to gently part her lips, giving him much better access to her inner folds and began to lap softly at the essence which had already begun to pool there.

Darcey began to wriggle but this time Michael did not stop. He pointed his tongue and pressed it at her entrance, sighing breathily against her hot core as he felt her body beginning to respond to his movements. Pushing further, he penetrated her and slowly, languidly, began to fuck her with his tongue. He felt the shift of her body on the bed but he didn’t stop, didn’t even look up at first. He’d been wanting to do this ever since they’d left for the restaurant and there was no way he was stopping just yet.

In hindsight, that probably turned out to be a good call because had he looked up earlier there was a good chance he would have come in his underwear himself. Darcey was leaning up on her elbows watching him, biting her bottom lip so hard she was in danger of drawing blood as she heard her sex god of a boyfriend groaning with pleasure as he fucked her with his mouth. Her hair was loose, falling around her face in dark waves, just as she knew he loved it. Her forehead was beaded with sweat and her warm chocolate eyes were heavy with lust. Her small hands began to rub her already taut nipples through the cotton of Michael’s shirt into stiff peaks and she let out a strangulated groan as she pinched one just as Michael applied his own dexterous fingers to her clit.

Pulling his mouth away for a moment he finally glanced up at her, causing Darcey to lick her own lips and let out another deep groan as she took in the sight of him. His lips and stubbled chin were glistening even in the low light, slick with her arousal. His eyes were dark and looking greedily from her own eyes, down to her lip - which somehow had made its way back between her teeth - and then, finally down to her heavy breasts as they strained against the confines of the white cotton.

_Fuck! No bra... The minx!_

He winked and let out a wicked snigger before slowly, _deliberately_ , running his tongue over his own soaked lips, indulging once more in the taste of her as he eye fucked her.

“Michael…” she panted, unable to take her eyes off him as he continued to stare at her, his blue eyes so full of lust as he slid those talented fingers down from her clit and plunged them deep inside her, curling them and seeking out that pleasure spot inside her that made her delirious.

He began to thrust his fingers in and out, scissoring them to ensure he hit every inch of her, every damn nerve cell. Just when she thought it couldn’t get _any_ better, and feeling the first wave of her orgasm approaching, Michael began to circle her clit with his thumb and she knew she was done for. The combination of his masterful fingers, thrusting inside her slick walls while massaging her G spot, along with the rougher skin of his thumb dragging over her sensitive clit and finally, his heavy lashed eyes boring into hers as he watched her come undone was just too much and she gasped as her climax hit her full on.

Darcey cried out his name over and over again in breathy, shuddery whimpers as she clenched around his fingers, her climax coming hard and fast as she bit back the guttural screams that she was so desperate to let loose. She was seeing stars as Michael pulled out his fingers and plunged his tongue back between her folds, lapping up every last drop of her essence. He placed his arousal soaked hand on her belly to stop her from wriggling away.

_It was so, so good._

_Too. Damn. Good and… OH… FUCK…!_

She had to bite her fist and squeeze her eyes tightly shut as another wave of euphoria washed over her, somehow still conscious of not making any noise. _Fuck! How she wanted to howl right now!_

Michael hissed as he caught sight of her frantically grabbing at her breasts through the cotton, tugging at the shirt so hard that the top button popped off and revealed even more delicious, soft flesh for him to devour. Giving her quivering pussy a reluctant last lick he pulled away and slid off his boxers before climbing up over her, kneeling either side of her waist with his throbbing cock proudly standing to attention. He had a predatory gleam in his eyes as he watched the show she was unconsciously putting on for him.

Her lips were parted as she gasped for air and he slid the same two fingers he’d used to bring her to her climax into her mouth, growling when she began suckling what remained of her juices off them.

Now it was Michael’s turn to let out a whimper, watching transfixed as Darcey blinked her eyes open, a look of almost drowsy adoration on her face as she cast her gaze down from his expressive eyes to his strong jaw and then lower. She took in his muscled, naked form and allowed herself an indulgent smirk on seeing his cock, looking painfully engorged, its head leaking so invitingly and knowing it was all for her. Being anxious, in some way, to repay him for her earlier orgasms she circled the tip of one of his digits and imitated sucking it in the same way she liked to suck his cock.

On any other day Michael would have climbed higher and given her willing lips the real deal but tonight was not about that. Tonight was about worshipping the body below him. Darcey, the absolute vixen that lay between his knees, the woman who had re-ignited his passion for life.

_The woman he loved._

He reluctantly pulled his finger free of her mouth with a pop and her eyes widened in surprise, and… _was that a hint of disappointment_? 

Lowering his mouth to hers he quickly soothed her with worshiping kisses, parting her lips with his tongue and slipping inside her welcoming heat. Darcey responded eagerly, sucking and teasing his tongue with her own, enjoying tasting herself on his lips. Her hands slackened from her breasts and she moved them around to Michael’s shoulders, pulling him even closer as she devoured him. He allowed her this indulgence for a few more moments before they eventually broke free, both gasping for air.

Before Darcey was able to take control of the situation again Michael had grabbed her hands and pulled them up above her head so that they lay atop the pillow that she was resting against. He held them both in one of his own hands, thankful for their difference in size and grinned mischievously at her as he pulled himself back onto his knees.

Darcey got another good view of his heavy straining cock and wondered - not for the first time since they’d become a couple - at his willpower. He was so patient, always putting her needs and satisfaction first and she couldn’t help but lick her lips as she stared at it, enjoying the way the thick shaft swayed whenever he moved even slightly. It was almost hypnotic and she tried to refocus, only managing to fix on the thick vein which ran the entire underside of its length. It was no secret between the couple that she was obsessed with that vein and she imagined licking it. Immediately she felt a wave of moisture between her thighs and instinctively clenched them tightly.

That moment of distraction was just enough for Michael to refocus himself. Seeing the way Darcey looked at him so passionately only turned him on even more and he lowered his gaze back to her chest, watching the increasing rise and fall of her barely covered breasts. Before she had time to distract him again he lowered his mouth to her décolleté and ran his tongue between the cleft of her breasts.

_Fuck! She tasted so damn good._

Her skin was damp with perspiration as he licked a trail down to the first closed button of his shirt, pressing his nose into her cleavage as he growled and inhaled her intoxicating scent once more.

Darcey let out a sigh as he cupped her left breast with his free hand, pressing it against his cheek and turning his face just enough to nuzzle his nose against the silky soft exposed skin. Without a thought he let go of her hands and brought his other hand to her right breast and cupped that too, squeezing both together around his face. Her scent was almost suffocating and his cock throbbed painfully as his fingers sought out the stiff peaks of her nipples through the cotton.

Darcey let out a gasp followed by an almost primal groan as Michael pinched and squeezed them, before using his nose to push the fabric aside and drag the aching teat into his mouth. He laved and sucked at the taut skin, spurred on by Darcey’s muffled moans, glancing up to discover that she was once again biting her fist so as to stifle the filthy screams he knew she was more than capable of.

 _Jesus. He loved to hear those screams but neither one of them wanted to share them with his family._ They were for _his_ ears only. And…well, his next door neighbours back home… because, well the pair of them made a _lot_ of noise!

Unable to wait any longer he pulled his mouth away and, grinning like a predatory shark as he fixed Darcey with an award winning eye fuck, he took the two front panels of her shirt – _his shirt_ , one in each hand and wrenched them roughly apart.

Darcey let out a shocked giggle as two buttons pinged off and flew across the room. But her giggle was quickly replaced with another groan as Michael pounced on her now fully exposed breasts. His large hands cupped and squeezed her fleshy globes, revelling in the weight of them. He dragged his tongue again over the stiff peaks and indulged himself with a gentle nip at each, his cock leaking arousal as he noticed the way she clenched her thighs underneath him as he did so.

Darcey was watching him intently, no doubt wondering what he was going to do next. He just hoped she liked what he had in mind. They’d only done it a couple of times and to be honest, despite her assurances that she had _loved_ it he always wondered what the hell she _actually_ got out of it. But as she batted her eyelashes and nodded indulgently to him he realised she must have guessed and if truth be told, he was too far gone to stop now.

With a lopsided grin he moved himself up her wanton body and positioned his throbbing cock in between her breasts, slicking his hand with saliva and rubbing it over the surface before squeezing them together and essentially enveloping his erection. He rubbed his thumbs over her nipples eliciting a delighted sigh from Darcey.

Just the mere sight of himself like this caused more pre-cum to leak from his now purple cock head and he looked up to Darcey, whose eyes were fixed on his cock. He adjusted slightly, and the friction caused his foreskin to pull back a little, eliciting a feral moan to escape his mouth.

Darcey was licking her lips and as their eyes finally met, Michael’s were almost wild with desperation. With a simple “ _do it!_ ” and a little nod she gave her consent and that was it. Michael began to thrust, the sensation of his cock completely surrounded by Darcey’s soft fleshy breasts quite unlike anything else. Her skin was like satin and he slipped easily back and forth. The sweat from their bodies and his own leaking arousal helped to lubricate his movements, counterbalanced with just the merest hint of friction which only heightened the sensation. He knew he wasn’t going to last long. Watching Darcey come undone always had that effect on him. He revelled in giving her pleasure.

As for Darcey, well, each time he thrust forward, she was rewarded with the sight of the head of his weeping cock before it disappeared again between her breasts. She knew Michael couldn’t understand what she enjoyed about this particular position but to her it was very simple. Michael worshipping her body made her feel powerful. _Wanted._ _Needed._ He was always such a thoughtful and considerate lover but sometimes she actually enjoyed seeing him abandon all his restraint and just use her for his own pleasure.

 _I_ _t was fucking hot as hell as far as she was concerned_.

As he continued to thrust, his speed increasing, she snaked her own hands down between his thighs and slipped one between her folds and began massaging her still sensitive clit. With her other she found his balls and cupped them, rolling each testicle between her slim fingers and grinning as he gasped and locked eyes with her once more. She could see, even in the dim light that his pupils were blown wide and he was panting with desperate need. She was also writhing, her fingers making quick work of bringing her back to the point of climax as she watched Michael use her body so masterfully.

Michael soon realised what was happening underneath him, suddenly aware that not only was she groping his balls – _fuck yes!_ – but she was also getting herself off as well. That only whipped him into more of a frenzy and he began moving at an almost frenetic pace feeling his climax approach like a freight train.

Darcey, on hearing his heavy, laboured breathing and seeing the beads of sweat that glistened over the surface of his skin felt her own orgasm explode and she let out another strangled cry as her hands finally went limp.

Michael’s thrusts became erratic and he flickered his gaze to and fro between Darcey’s lust filled eyes and his cock as he tit-wanked her. He knew he was about to come and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Darcey realised this too and quickly came to her senses, grabbing her breasts and holding them in place as Michael's hand trembled while he rutted over and over.

“ _Fuck!! I love you Darcey Collins!_ ” Michael finally roared before she clapped her hand over his mouth as thick ropes of cum exploded over her breasts, décolleté and neck.

Michael knelt panting over her, his hair stuck to his forehead, his entire body drenched in sweat as he gasped for air. Despite how hot she’d found it, Darcey couldn’t help but snort with laughter at the sight of the pair of them. Her own body was also drenched in sweat and she was covered in Michael’s cum, the creamy white fluid a stark contrast to her breasts, rosy pink from the friction and her own arousal.

Finally coming back to earth, Michael rolled off her and went over to the pile of towels his mum had sent up earlier. Returning to the bed he gently wiped his ejaculate from Darcey’s chest, unable to completely cast aside the feral pride that he’d in some way _marked_ her as his own.

It was only as they finally laid down and curled up naked together, Michael spooning her, with his hand draped casually around her waist, that Darcey realised the only words she’d heard Michael utter since he’d come into the room were those he gasped out as he’d finally exploded over her.

She couldn’t help but laugh at that and Michael pulled her closer and whispered in her ear “what’s so funny love?”

As she had explained, Michael had frowned, worried that maybe he should have been a bit more vocal but she’d reassured him, laughing at the irony that one of the sexiest assets he possessed - his deep, deliciously accented voice – had not even been needed to reduce her to a quivering wreck.

Michael had laughed at that. He honestly didn’t see himself as Darcey did, but as long as he made her happy he knew he needn’t dwell on it. Sliding his hand up from her waist he connected with her breasts once more and growled as he lovingly cupped the one nearest him.

"Have I ever told you how much I fucking love your tits?" he smirked, his hot breath on her neck giving her goosebumps.

"Erm... let me think..." Darcey pretended to ponder this for all of about 5 seconds and then laughed.

She looked down as he worshipped her, his large palm a perfect fit for her ample breast. Darcey was convinced it was some divine destiny that they fit together so seamlessly.

And Michael? Well he was obsessed with the way in which his long fingers perfectly encased the rounded apex of her cleavage whilst his palms cradled her full breast.

Apparently Darcey's previous lovers had not been quite so adoring, or rather attentive. When she’d revealed this Michael had once again questioned their sanity. 

As for Michael, well the truth was, he had always considered himself to be an ass man. And _Jesus_ , but Darcey had an _amazing_ ass. It was no secret that he had spent way too much time staring at it over the past twelve months. Breasts, while perfectly pleasant enough had just kind of been there in the past for him. He certainly hadn’t ever had a preference for size, although it had just so happened to come to pass that his previous girlfriends hadn't had much in that department. Not that it had bothered him. He'd always reassured them as he'd cupped them easily in his hands "anything more than a handful is just a waste girl!"

Thinking back to Darcey’s ample breasts he once again thanked heaven for large hands, because dear God, he had absolutely no intention of wasting a single damn inch of any part of Darcey!

"Darling, you probably tell me at least once a day!" Darcey teased, finally bringing them both back to his question, and warranting a pinch of her nipple for her cheekiness.

"And what about _fucking my tits_? How much do you love that?" She turned her head towards him and quirked an eyebrow coquettishly, loving the shocked expression on her lovers’ handsome face.

"Well, that is something I wouldn't mind doing a bit more often sweetheart!" he confessed licking his lips lasciviously and pulling her closer.

"Well... Play you're card right and you never know..." she sniggered, feeling her nipples stiffen once again at the thought.

"Anyway, have I ever told you how much I love your cock?"

Michael growled and licked his lips. No matter how many times he heard her say things like that, he couldn’t help but to turn into a horny teenager. Sometimes he had to pinch himself. He knew he’d struck gold with Darcey. She was so bright and funny. But she was also a minx in the bedroom with a filthy mouth to boot and he fucking loved it.

“Is that so?” He growled as he released her nipple and slid his hand down between her thighs, parting them and rubbing his stiff cock against her sopping folds.

“Mmm… always so wet for me…” he growled as he slid easily into her welcoming heat. They both gasped as Michael began to move, returning his hand to her previously abandoned nipple and tugging it gently back to a peak before lowering his mouth to her ear.

“Is that good love?” he crooned in her ear and she moaned in response.

“Tell me baby… tell me how much you love it…. Tell me how much you love my cock” he groaned as he thrust back and forth, his pace tortuously slow.

_Unf._

Yes. It was true.

She fucking loved his cock and she intended on telling him over, _and over, and over_ again.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this has taken so long. January was traumatic. I should also probably apologise for the filth...
> 
> Probably.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be a prelude to the main events of the next chapter but, well.... smut ensued. So yeah. Pure smut for smuts sake i'm afraid.

** Chapter Four **

Darcey woke suddenly from their post-coital bliss. Michael lay behind her, his now spent length still wedged between her thighs. They must have dozed off, the long day of travelling and their combined sexual frustrations burning up their energy reserves.

She listened out. The house was silent, save for the slow, even breathing of the man she loved behind her. Everybody else must have retired to bed finally. 

She tried to move but Michael’s large hand tightened around her midriff and pulled her closer, her back now flush against the hard muscle of his chest. Heat emanated from him and she sighed with pleasure. She never felt more at ease than when she was in his arms. She could feel his hot breath and the rough scruff of his stubble against the exposed skin of her neck and grinned. Perhaps he was ready for round three?

She knew _she_ was.

She wondered, not for the first time, at exactly what point she’d turned into this wanton floozy with an insatiable sexual thirst. God, she couldn’t get enough of this man.

She wiggled her arse, testing the water. When Michael gasped and let out a low grunt she took that as all the encouragement she needed and began to grind herself harder against him. His cock was still trapped between her thighs, but now, as it began to react to her movements, the growing length began to rub up against her sensitive clit.

Darcey groaned “Fuck… Michael, that feels so good…”

When Michael didn’t reply she turned her head to the side and tried to see his face. In the dull light from the lamp she could just about make out his tensed forehead which contrasted sharply with his relaxed jaw and still closed eyes. As she listened carefully she heard his rhythmic breathing and realised he was still asleep. She paused, wondering if it was fair to wake him, but his hand under the covers fumbling around groggily in search of her breast made up her mind. And besides, It would be such a shame to waste the now throbbing hard on between her thighs, surely?

Darcey parted her thighs just wide enough for her to line him up with her entrance. She slicked the head with her arousal and in one slow, fluid motion, impaled herself fully on his impressive length with a gasp. Michael’s hand tightened around her breast in response and he hissed.

Darcey paused, adjusting to his length as she waited for him to say something. Even after all this time it never ceased to amaze her just how much self-control Michael possessed when he felt like it.

_She seriously hoped this was not one of those times._

“Mmm…! Will you ever just let me sleep woman?” he growled against her ear and she smirked as she began to move rhythmically in time with his own sleepy thrusts.

“I’m sorry baby…” she simpered, whilst grinding her ass against him “Do you want me to stop?” She paused, holding back a giggle as she imagined his face in the darkness.

“Don’t you fucking dare!” Michael hissed, rolling her nipple between his nimble fingers and giving it a squeeze for good measure. He coincided this with a snap of his hips and a deep, penetrating thrust, and Darcey gasped out a low moan.

“Oh God yes! Right there Michael…Fuck me! Fuck me hard!”

“Oh you want it like that do you?” Michael, suddenly awake, sucked her earlobe and growled “get on your hands and knees!”

Darcey gasped, her head swimming with desire and her pussy throbbing as she did as he asked. She was disappointed when he slipped out from between her thighs and climbed off the bed and as she turned her head, searching for him, the room was plunged into darkness.

“Michael…” she questioned, just the tiniest hint of hesitancy now in her voice.

“Shush beautiful…” his voice was somewhere close behind her again but she still couldn’t make out exactly where. It was both disconcerting and exciting and Darcey could feel her arousal beginning to seep down her leg as she waited, not altogether patiently.

Finally the deep timbre of Michael’s voice filled her right ear “You sure you still want me to fuck you hard?” he whispered darkly.

“Jesus Michael!” Darcey hissed in frustration “Yes! Of course I do!” she almost yelled and Michael tut-tutted.  

“No, no, no Darcey… we can’t have you shouting out like that! What would people think?” he whispered, his mouth now at her left ear, where he licked from her earlobe down to her shoulder blade and sent a shiver down her spine.

“I… I won’t… just… please Michael… fuck! Just do it!” she pleaded, trying desperately to keep her voice low so he would continue.

“Oh love, I fully intend to. But I know exactly what you’re like once you get going, you just can’t help yourself, especially when I take you from behind!” he sucked on the exposed skin at the base of her neck before continuing “and while I love nothing more than to hear you scream my name while I’m giving you a good hard seeing to, this is neither the time nor place for that… so if you want it _hard_ I’m gonna have to make sure we’re not heard, okay?”

“’kay!” Darcey gasped into the darkness, wondering what he had in mind. _She’d gladly chew her left arm off right now if he’d only fill her up again with that huge cock of his and just bloody well take her!_

She was smirking at the thought of this when she felt a silky soft trail of fabric slide up her naked back and then the weight of Michael’s chest pressed against her skin. His hot breath danced across her shoulders as he gathered what she realised was the scarf she’d worn earlier between his two hands and pressed it over her mouth.

“Is this okay?” he whispered, and for the first time Darcey heard hesitancy in his voice. This was new to the both of them and Michael was clearly unsure whether he’d gone a step too far in even suggesting it.

“Umm… yeah” Darcey giggled and nodded, bringing one of her own hands up over Michael’s and squeezing it “Just not too tight that I can’t breathe, okay? If it gets too much I’ll pinch you... hard!” she sniggered.

“You’re incredible!” Michael grinned.

Darcey heard the smile in his voice and relaxed. She imagined him grinning, that mouthful of teeth and the nose crinkle that appeared when he was truly happy.

“You’re not too bad yourself” she complimented, before remembering where this was _supposed_ to be heading “But we can talk about how amazing we both are later. Right now I _need_ you to shut me up and fuck me, _please!_ ”

Michael growled at her filthy words, his cock throbbing painfully at hearing her beg for him. He tightened the scarf, ensuring she could breathe and that it was comfortable. Then, settling between her thighs he lined himself up. Without warning he thrust himself deep into her welcoming heat. Darcey cried out in surprise but the scarf did its job and all that could be heard was a faint whimper.

Michael quickly set about a relentless pace, thrusting hard and fast, his stiff cock pounding deep into Darcey’s tight pussy as if both their lives depended on it. Darcey began to slide lower and lower down on the bed until she literally lay ass in the air with her head in the pillows as she clung on for dear life.

_It felt fucking incredible._

Initially she’d met each of his thrusts with her own bounce back but she realised soon enough that if she did that much longer neither one of them would last and it was just too fucking good to come to an end just yet. So, instead she’d surrendered herself wholeheartedly to Michael’s punishing rhythm and allowed herself to be pleasured, revelling in the low moans and grunts of effort that he tried to stifle but which slipped out from between his clenched teeth.

In her head Darcey was urging him on, picturing the deep vein on his forehead as he concentrated. She imagined watching him thrusting into her whilst she somehow managed to keep all the filthy thoughts she would usually scream out loud trapped inside her mind. That is, until she simply couldn't take it anymore and her body was sent hurtling towards her release as she gasped and clawed at the headboard, suddenly coming hard around Michael’s still thrusting cock.

Michael felt Darcey tighten abruptly around him, her walls throbbing and massaging him to the point of no return and he grabbed desperately for her, pulling her now limp body up against his own. One of Michael’s hands searched out one of her heavy breasts and squeezed it possessively whilst the other hand slid between her legs, finding her engorged clit. He frantically rubbed, bringing her to another peak as he finally came, thrusting erratically into her quivering pussy as she thrashed about before resting her head against his sweat soaked chest.

Michael's breathe was ragged and he gasped for air, his brow soaked with sweat and his chest pounding. As soon as he recovered he quickly untied the saliva soaked scarf, tossing it aside. He collapsed onto the bed and pulled Darcey down gently alongside him, dragging the covers up over their sweat soaked bodies which were beginning to tremble in the still night air. Darcey’s lips crashed against his own and he welcomed her tongue as she pushed past his lips. They kissed for some time and Michael felt his cock begin to stir again.

 _Jesus! Could they?_   More like  _should_ they?

Groaning and shaking his head as he remembered tomorrow was New Year’s Eve he reluctantly wriggled free of Darcey’s embrace and yawned. Darcey snuggled up under his arm, her head against his chest and her arm snaked across his midriff as they settled down to sleep. She tried to stifle a smile as his erection nudged at her arm and shook her head.

_Good lord! He was like the Duracell Bunny!_

“You have _got_ to be kidding me?!” she snorted and Michael groaned.

“Sshhh!” he whispered into her hair “If we don’t mention him, he might just go away…”

Darcey giggled again and kissed his chest “You know I’m not one to turn your lovely cock down at any time but I am bloody knackered!” she yawned in agreement, her eyes closing as she settled back down.

“Get some sleep love. We have a big day tomorrow…” Michael soothed as he stroked her hair, soon realising she was already snoring gently.  

A big day indeed he thought to himself. His cock twitched again in response and he sighed and began to count.

_One Mississippi…_

_Two Mississippi…_

_Three..._

 

 

 


End file.
